U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,500 discloses a hand-held work apparatus having a diaphragm carburetor. A fuel pump, which is driven by the varying crankcase pressure, and a delivery pump, which is to foe actuated manually, are integrated into the diaphragm carburetor. Carburetors of this type are usually arranged on the internal combustion engine or directly adjacently to the internal combustion engine.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,553 also discloses feeding the fuel to an internal combustion engine via an injection valve. The fuel is delivered by a fuel pump to the injection valve.